


Coma And Baby's (Steve)

by Geekforlife18



Series: Marvelous Marvel oneshots and stories [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Childbirth, Coma, Cute Kids, F/M, Marriage, Married Life, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Twins, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Thor (Marvel), Uncle Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N Steve Rogers wife pregnant with twins but things take a dramatic turn when Steve slips into a coma





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in the waiting room feeling my and Steve's twins kick my husband in surgery

"Mrs. Rogers... Mrs. Rogers" 

I saw Peter he handed me a cheeseburger

"mister Stark wanted me to give you something to eat... Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Peter thanks I'm just a little worried about him"

I ate my burger starving Peter sat next to me "oh so crazy thing I was out saving the day and I found this!"

He gave me a necklace with a locket I opened a picture of me and Steve on our wedding

"hmm mm did you and Tony possibly buy this and put in my wedding picture in the locket"

"mabye"

I hugged him "thank you Peter"

"you're welcome Mrs. Roger's"

Bucky walked in looking upset I stood he put his hands on my shoulders

"the doctors said that he slept into a coma"

I covered my face instantly crying Bucky hugged me. That night I went to avengers base I went to mine and Steve's room I sat on the bed I started crying I touched my belly feeling the twins kicking I heard a knock

"come in"

Natasha opened "you ok?"

"I'm fine Nat"

She sat next to me "you know he's going to wake up he's to stubborn to leave you three"

I laughed tears falling she hugged me

Natasha's P. O. V

I sat on my bed Bucky stormed in slamming the door 

"hey you alright Barnes"

He looked out the window he took a deep breath 

"I always protected Steve he's like my brother I had his back and he had mine"

"you're seriously not taking blame for this"

"mabye I am Natasha"

I wrapped my arms around him he sighed I kissed him

"this is not your fault"

Your P. O. V

The serum affected my pregnancy the children grew fast by the time my second trimester came I looked to be in my third Steve still in a coma for 3 months. I went to the hospital I went to his room I walked in I saw him hooked up to a heart monitor I slowly walked I sat on the stretcher I touched his cheek

"Banner and Tony have been keeping a check on me and the baby's.. I refuse to see what genders without you" I started crying "they said I'm due to have them any day now so I think it would be a good idea to wake up darling.. please don't leave me alone to raise our children I'm begging you please don't leave me" 

I buried my head in his chest crying I felt someone rubbing my belly I looked Steve! I kissed him

"I'm here doll how our babies"

"there fine there ok they are growing faster than expected but they're healthy"

He smiled he kissed me

May do more chapters with Y/N and Steve raising there kids and the avengers helping if you want just comment down below!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested hope you like it! If anyone wants me to do more just let me know!

Steve finally at a place where he can get around but he's still healing. I sat on the couch Steve limped in

"honey you need some sleep"

He ignored me he sat down and gently leaned on my stomach feeling the baby's kick I felt a sharp pain I grabbed his hand

"Y/N!"

"it's time!"

He quickly got up almost falling

"Steve!"

"Buck!"he yelled voice cracking 

He ran in "I see the kids decided to come!"

Natasha ran in with the rest of the Avengers they rushed me to the medical bay Bucky helping Steve follow us. I sat on the stretcher Steve by my side holding on to my hand giving me comfort

"OK push!"

I pushed yelling..... I heard crys

"it's a boy!" Bruce said

Bucky held him I felt my other child I screamed crying in pain

"you can do this honey I know you can"

I nodded I yelled pushing I heard crys

"it's a girl!" Bruce said

Steve and I crying and laughing

"you did it doll you did it"

"I couldn't have done it without you" 

He kissed me Bruce gave Steve our daughter Bucky gave our son to me. My son had Y/H and Steve's eye's and my daughter has Steve's hair and E/C 

"so any names for my niece and nephew" Bucky asked

"D/N M/N Roger's.. S/N M/N Roger's"

"c-can I hold one of them" Peter asked

I looked at Steve he smiled I gave S/N to Peter

"hey little dude I'm your uncle but you can call me Peter"

"I spoke with Fury you both have the next year off no questions asked" Tony said

"thanks Tony" Steve said 

"thank you Tony" 

"as long as I have full visitation rights to see my niece and nephew consider it a birthday gift" he said not being able to fight his smile 

"of course Tony you all do I want my" I looked at Steve "our kids to know all of you you've all been the greatest family and our children deserve to know what great uncle's and aunt's they have" I said tears falling 

"and I thought we we're done with Y/N's hormones" 

Years later Steve and I back from mission 

"mommy! Daddy!" we hear 

Steve pick D/N I picked S/N up I kissed his head Steve pulled me to him we group hugged 

"did you have fun with uncle Tony?" Steve asked 

"yeah! We played with Peter" D/N said 

"and uncle Thor is home! He let us try to pick up his hammer" S/N said

"oh did you?" I asked 

"no.. But we had fun!" S/N said 

"well I'm glad mommy and daddy are going to take a shower well be out real soon" 

"awww" they said in disappoint

I kissed my son's head and put him down Steve plopped D/N on the couch she laughed

"Friday put on a movie for the kids" I said 

Steve and I snuck into the bathroom taking a much needed shower. We changed into our Pajamas he wrapped his arms around me I squeezed his arms 

"I love you doll" 

"I love you too" 

That night Steve and I laid in bed the kids in the middle. The lamp on fighting to stay awake longer than the kids so Steve and I can talk.....

Steve's P. O. V

Y/N sound asleep leaning on her hand which is a miracle my wife desperately needs sleep as do I. The kids asleep as well. I gently moved her hand she laid her head down I kissed her neck I turned the light off I laid in the bed I put my arm on Y/N's hip with our children between us.


End file.
